


I'm so damn happy

by GhostyTheWriter



Series: steve and bucky, ABO fics [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alpha Bucky Barnes, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Mentions of Death, Mpreg, Omega Steve Rogers, Pregnancy, Sweet, no death tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-23
Updated: 2018-05-23
Packaged: 2019-05-10 10:19:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14735117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostyTheWriter/pseuds/GhostyTheWriter
Summary: Steve tells Bucky he's pregnant and they come clean about their fears





	I'm so damn happy

**Author's Note:**

> Please ready the previous work, I plan on making this a continuous story. Stay safe y'all- Ghosty

Steve swore it was not time for his heat, he knew he was not due for another month, so why was he feeling so sick. 

It wasn’t his usual sickness, no this was just like a pre heat, except he couldn’t have been triggered on, he was far to old and mature to have a triggered heat. 

All his thinking came to a slamming halt when he ran to the bathroom to spew vomit into the toilet. The thought came to his head, but it couldn’t be true, no it had to be false. 

Bucky came running in, he should be going to work, but he’d do anything for his Stevie. He dropped down next to Steve and petted back his golden locks. 

“You don’t have a fever. What’s wrong, was it something you ate?” Bucky fussed over Steve. 

“I don’t know, but I’ll call the doctor, you need to get off to work.” Steve said resting his pale face on his wrist.

“I’m not leaving you like this.” Bucky said rubbing up and down Steve’s side.

“How will we pay for the doctor if you don’t go?” Steve asked, then he spit up some more fluid.

“I’ll call the doctor and get you some water, I’ll go to work and call you on my lunch okay.” Bucky said stroking Steve’s hair. For Bucky it was a lot to give Steve that much freedom when he was sick, most times Bucky wouldn’t even let Steve pick up his glass of water.

“Okay, thank you love.” Steve said, wrapping his thin long fingers around Bucky’s muscular arm. 

Bucky kissed the top of Steve’s head, smiling into his beautiful blue eyes, “Anything for you doll.”

Bucky called the doctor who said he would be over in an hour then rushed out to the docks, not wanting to be later then he already was.

Steve sat next to the toilet, not feeling terrible but not feeling great either. The cold tile was great against his back and the sink provided the water he needed.

“Steven?” An old man called as he walked in.

“I’m in the bathroom doc.” Steve yelled out, no matter how many times he told him to call him Steve he insisted on Steven.

“Alright well let’s see what’s going on with my most popular omega.” The doctor laughed, he had a bit of a polish accent.

“That’s not a good thing in your profession.” Steve said standing up. 

The doctor ran through the normal test, checking everything just to be completely updated on all his info regarding Steve.

“Now let’s test your slick to check for a little miracle.” The doctor smile as he pulled out a long Q-tip. 

“Do we really? I mean I thought about it, but we both know it’s not really possible.” Steve said as he was barely standing from dizziness.

“Just to confirm that your negativity is right.” The doctor smiled. 

Steve huffed and bent over the sink while the doctor worked the Q-tip up inside him to collect whatever slick he could find. Steve wasn’t even embarrassed by this process anymore, it had to be done just about every time Steve got sick to make sure he wasn’t pregnant without them knowing. 

The doctor dunked the slick in a tube with clear liquid that had always stayed clear, every time Steve wanted that stupid clear liquid to turn a light yellow, but it always stayed clear. That was until the liquid turned a dull yellow right in front of his eyes.

“As I suspected, you negative Omega. You never had any hope in your body but look at you now! This bright of yellow you must have been for a while now.” The doctor smiled as he examined the tube.

Steve peered down at his stomach, suddenly it all crashed into him, he and Bucky did it. They were finally going to have a kid, Steve could finally give Bucky a kid.

“We will go over everything next week when I have all the newest and best for pregnant Omegas,” The doctor was rambling on excitedly, “Oh and you’re going to need a list of what to eat and not to eat, and no smoking your lungs are bad enough as is. And…” Steve was listening, but he had finally for once in his life just felt proud, proud of his body for not letting him down, proud to be able to give his Alpha this gift.

Once Steve and the doctor got everything worked out Steve grabbed his coat and headed out for the docks. He hadn’t been since that fateful day in October and now it was late November, but he didn’t care, he just wanted to tell Bucky right away to his face. 

He was freezing which he new Bucky would fuss over, but he couldn’t have been more excited, it was like no other day. 

When he got to the docks, dressed in his black jacket that was all to big for him and his gray gloves, he suddenly felt the horror of before but pressed on.

“Bucky!” Steve called out, almost every Alpha turned, when Bucky met his eyes he came running. He thought the worst things had just played out in Steve’s meeting with the doctor, he thought Steve had come here to tell him he only had so and so long to live.

But right as he reached Steve he was embraced so tightly with that light giggle only Steve could produce. “I’m pregnant Bucky!” Steve yelled into their embrace.

Bucky, just processing the information, pulled Steve back to look at him, “I’m really pregnant Bucky.” Steve beamed as he gripped Bucky’s shoulders.

Bucky screamed out and laugh and twirled Steve around in circles. He was so overfilled with joy, even on a gray day like this. 

Of course, there was the undying fear of losing Steve to a pregnancy, but the greatest moment came from just seeing Steve so happy.

Some of the Alpha’s came down to see what all the noise was about, a few, “What’s going on?” Or, “What’s got you up today?” and some, “What’s all the noise?”

Bucky turned to them all with one of the strongest smiles he could muster up, “I’m going to be a dad!” Bucky said with his classic beaming smile.

“Cheers!” The men started yelling, clapping Steve and Bucky on the back.

The men dispersed eventually, leaving Steve and Bucky lost in each other.

“I should be going back, get out of the cold.” Steve smiled wrapping his hands around his stomach.

“Okay, I’ll see you when we get home.” Bucky said, planting a kiss on Steve’s lips.

Their eyes glimmered even in the cloudy November weather. 

Later that night Bucky showed up with a small brown bag, Steve looked up at him from his quilt his mother made for him long ago. 

“I couldn’t help myself, I just thought it was very us.” Bucky said pulling out a knitted baby blanket. It was bright blue like Steve’s eyes and a teal blue green like Bucky’s. 

“It’s beautiful, I’m sure they’ll like it.” Steve said smiling to his stomach, looking at the barely there lump.

“Steve I’m going to tell you now, I’m terrified of losing you to this child.” Bucky said squatting in front of Steve on the couch.

“Bucky…” Steve sighs, he reached out a caressed Bucky’s cheek while looking deep in his eyes. “Don’t think about those things, we’re going to have a kid.” Steve smiled, his blonde locks falling in front of his eyes.

Bucky met him up on the couch, kissing his temple, “Thank you doll.” Bucky whispered into Steve’s ear.

“For what.” Steve asked looking through confused baby blue eyes.

“For being the best person I’ve ever met, and for making me so damn happy.” Bucky laughed, his laugh could flock people of all kind to him, but out of all of them he chose Steve.

“I don’t know what I did to be the person you chose.” Steve laughed, leaning into Bucky’s shoulder.

“You’re so smart, beautiful, caring, charming, I mean there’s no one that could take you from me or replace you. My biggest fear is that you would either choose to leave or your body just won’t be able to keep up with you anymore.” Bucky said, pushing Steve further into his neck, flooding him with a scent of adoration.

“I would rather have my body give out then ever give you up.” Steve said tracing patterns in Bucky’s skin. “I love you too much to die on you now.” Steve smiled while meeting Bucky’s bright eyes.

“You better hold that promise 7 months from now.” Bucky smiled, stroking Steve’s hair.

“7 months from now we’ll be holding our little one.” Steve smiled as he rubbed his stomach.

“You make me so damn happy. I just can’t wrap my head around how much you make me happy.” Bucky said starring outward. 

Steve gripped Bucky’s hand, “I’m finally where I need to be, with you, you make me happy and I don’t think I can live without you.” Bucky followed up.

Steve gripped his hand back, “I’m afraid too Buck, but right now I’m happy, I’m excited, and I’m ready to raise our kid together.” Steve said melting into Bucky’s side.

“Okay love,” Bucky kissed Steve’s head, “Okay.”

“I believe there’s something out there, they’ve got to be looking out for me if I’ve lived this long and have you in my life.” Steve looked out at the painting Bucky hung up that he made not too long ago.

Steve guided Bucky’s hand to his stomach, “Feel.”

Bucky suddenly felt little flutters from Steve’s stomach, “We’re going to be okay.” Steve said while Bucky admired his stomach.

Bucky lifted his head and kissed Steve, “I believe… No, I know, we’re going to be okay. All of us.” Bucky said while looking down, still feeling the little flutter’s of a child that would soon be in their arms.


End file.
